


Assorted Huma one shot

by Tori_1001



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, few other characters(not main focus)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_1001/pseuds/Tori_1001
Summary: Huma writings I had wrote on tumblr.





	1. Girls squad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s girls squad includes Mal,Uma,Evie,Dizzy, and boys squad includes Jay,Harry,Carlos,Gil on the isle as two most powerful gangs. And they’re supposed to hate each other.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here? Hook”

A sharp and sarcastic tone ripped the tension filled in this room apart.

The hem of red coat parted heavily as a boy in that turned around, and menacing mood in his eyes melted into something different slightly. His smirk grown even more than when he’s threatening little girl right in front of him.

 

And he licked bottom lip before speak.

“Hiya, Uma darling. It’s nice to see ye again”

Particularly, out of chip shop. It disappointed me that you’re off today.

His voices flowed suggestively at the girl–Uma who spoken first from the entrance. The way he talks at her is weirdly sultry as inversely proportional to color of his eyes. These are sunny-sea-blue if any of them knows how the sea looks in sunny day.

“By the way, call me Harry”

Or is it saving for tonight? Harry strode to Uma, closing the gap between them dangerously.

“Guess you’ll have night shift today. I’ll be there later, love?”

 

Even though his lips are hovering just few inches above the top of her head, Uma remained looks unimpressed.

Both of her hands are sticking into the pocket of her jacket, that clearly showing how much she’s unconcerned about what he can do to her from such a range. 

“How I meant is, what do you even have business here? With little Dizzy?”

Uma looked up at him with a cold glare.

 

“Uma, I don’t get mugged yet”

The little girl, Dizzy the labor of Curl up & Dye squeaked from the across the room.

 

Uma raised her brow at Dizzy as if it said “Really?”

“Good, leave right now Hook”

Uma pointed the door that behind her back over the shoulder with her thumb

 

“Why would I let you off my hook? Will you give me some motivation?”

Harry pressed his left hand on the wall of doorway at Uma’s back. Uma heard his hook running down the face of the wooden wall just behind her ear, as if cat sharpens their craws.

 

Uma gave him a coy smile affectedly as leaned into him just like he did to her for a while ago. Dangerously close.

“I told you, Harry… **Fuck off** ”

Uma whispered into his ear. She could tell that Harry shivered slightly.

 

Harry bit his lip at a moment as looked down at Uma’s.

Then he stepped out from her way, bowed mockingly at Uma and Dizzy before disappeared from their sight from the door.

 

Uma’s eyes lingered on the door more few seconds after he passed through, and she let out a breath.

She tucked her boot knife into her jacket, that was pulled secretly while Harry leaned into her.

 

“Thank you Uma”

Dizzy smiled. That smile overwrote the mood from sweltering to airily.

 

“Did you resist his threatening?”

Uma’s lips curled up in impressed manner.

 

“Yeah! I lied him that we don’t have even a glass eye”

Then he doubted me and was about to force me to rake any valuable things from register. Then you entered in!

 

“Nice timing, I guess”

Uma patted thin shoulder of this girl who’s years younger than her. While she tilted her head stealthily away from Dizzy’s mouth.

She really don’t dislike this innocent girl but her chirping voice pierces her ear sometimes. Neither of them had fault. Uma has a good ear and perfect pitch as a merpeople anyway…

She turned her head to tell what time it is.

“Oh, we’re already late. Come on Dizzy, Evie must have been dying to talk with you”

Uma waved her hand. As hearing light footsteps following her,

Uma’s eyes scanning over the street. There’s only few residents planted their foot on cobbled path.

 

The girls are slowly making their way to hideout at marketplace.

 

 

——

 

“What bothered you to been late for such a little errand?”

Without a second after Uma and Dizzy opened the door of their hideout, Mal accused Uma with narrowed eyes.

 

“What bothered you to been sulky from I’ve been late?”

We all tend to being late and this habit is old one. Uma tossed her bag at Mal on the couch lightly.

Mal immediately started unpacking, she knew Uma brought her favorite snack to her. She didn’t like to step into Ursula’s fish and chips for few reasons, but she likes how crispy the chips are at Ursula’s.

 

“Don’t worry about Mal. She’s just waiting for her snack”

Evie approached from the back of the room as giving them a grace smile.

 

“Evie!”

As seeing Dizzy hopped into Evie’s chest, Uma informed Mal.

“Hook nearly robbed from Dizzy again”

“Again? Looks he really likes making pocket charges, huh?”

Mal cocked her head at Uma over back-rest.

Uma puts her elbow on the top of back-rest as reaching down to the paper bag of chips Mal holding.

“Hey don’t chewing above my head!”

“Then move aside for me, you’re like a lump”

Mal scooted aside reluctantly, and Uma settled herself into the couch comfortably.

 

“Hey, is this regular girls night?”

Evie recalled them what’s this gathering for from the desk she and Dizzy spread accessories they made. She’s still having Dizzy under her draped cape.

 

“Of course not. Listen up girls!”

As hearing Mal demanded attention,

Uma rolled her eyes. Her oldest friend is such a poser.

 

“I heard that boys found some nice things from crates of leftover”

“That mound of garbage? I didn’t know that they scavenges there”

Evie frowned a little from the image of diving into unpleasant damp and stinking smelled huge lump of rubbish. She’d been castle-schooled for forgiven reason since six-years-old and two days.

She won’t say that she had never done like that but it’s almost far and far away of her memories.

 

“What they found from the mountain of pity?”

Uma pressed Mal for details with bored look.

At the point that heard about nice things from charity of Auradon, She doesn’t expect that they got big catches from there. She also used to collect things from there but usually there’s nothing valuable. These are hand-me-downs from petty Auradonian anyway.

 

“Jafar boasted his son brought him a golden crown with two rubies”

“What!? Golden?”

“And two rubies. Surprised?”

Mal popped a crisp into Uma’s agape mouth.

 

“ _A crown!_ Ah,,,”

Evie puts her hands on her chest, sighed dreamy.

Surely, she already had a bunch of hand-made crowns with her favorite designs, but let’s imagine that a golden crown with rubies shining on her azure-haired head! It would be looks good on her.

 

“We gonna steal it from Jafar’s”

Mal smirks.

 

“I’m in!”

Evie squealed as wrapped her cheeks with her hands happily.

 

“Of course we’ll in. Why not?”

Uma grinned evilly at Evie.

 

“What can I do for help?”

Dizzy asked as jumped on empty chair near Mal and Uma’s.

 

“You can’t join us but can help us to offer products for making few tools”

Mal replied.

They kind of fell into habit that being fond(in comparison with average of people on the isle) towards this little girl, but none of them think Dizzy is old enough to commit some bigger crimes than just a pick-pocketing.

Dizzy was always back-up of their evil schemes.—As her thought wandering there, she remembers that last time they cheated boys out of their shares of food. Five apples and two chocolate bars, oh, also _Carlos’s wallet_. That’s revenge on Jay. He stole from Mal.

 

“Why are you giddy?”

Uma realized that Mal’s laughing at Uma unconsciously.

 

“I remembered that you got smoking bomb accidentally”

That was fun.

Uma glared at Mal as pulling the chips away from Mal as a little pay back for described it was fun.

 

“There’s nothing for laughing! The tip of my braids almost burned out because you mixed up powders wrongly”

“That’s lucky that we have Dizzy for fix your braids”

Evie said in soothing manner.

“But why Harry shielded you when the bomb fell upon you?”

He’s the reason I could fix your braids without repair with new ones.

Dizzy wondered innocently.

“No idea. First of all, I think he just stumbled into me. I spread slime on the ground where he was before it happened”

He slipped on them and pushed me down with him in consequence.

Uma clicked her tongue at her memory _—“Wow, Hi…” ”Get off me you bastard!” ”Well how about ten more secon—Ouch!” “Uma! We get it! Run!” “I am!” “Harry! Grab them! Mal has it now!” “On it!”—_ she’s humiliated!

“Or he’s such a gentleman. Ha, joke’s on you Uma!”

Mal sneered at Uma as managed to get her snack back quickly.

 

“Seriously, I think we should be careful. Who knows if what you heard is fish bait?”

Uma huffed. Since that day, Harry Hook became to show himself up before her constantly. No one knows why. That’s enough to makes Uma warn to her squad. 

“No way! Why Jafar would bother to start a rumor for his son’s sake? Our parents never bother themselves for us”

“At least Jay brought Jafar a crown can be true, but we can’t deny that he won’t do that for lure us to Junk Shop”

Evie flipped her hair.

 

“See!? Evie is my side!”

Uma poked Mal’s nose with her finger teasingly.

 

“Well…I take a neutral stand”

Since you two are so tiresome when you opposes to each other. Evie added at Mal’s betrayed look.

 

“So we’ll wait for the right time to come then?”

Dizzy shrugged.

 

As feeling Evie looking at them with the look says “Dizzy was more mature than you two”, Uma and Mal staring each other for few seconds.

Both of them look offended.


	2. no title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Uma know that Harry got a hit on his back from Ursula after "What's my name", what she would do for him?

 

* * *

 

A sharp stub of pain progressed to a bruise with dull pain. Harry was aware that it’ll remain on his right scapula for a while. Maybe a week, or two.

As cursing Ursula the sea witch in his mouth, Harry straighten his back. His pride withstands the aching pains that attempts to cause him to twitch with it.

 

He sifted his eyes from the direction a tentacle of infamous sea witch disappeared to a girl standing on the counter table confidently. Sighed in relief under his bicorn hat.

_She didn’t get a slap._

It makes him let his tension decline.

He couldn’t help but worried that if she got a strike on her leg. Even if she saved herself from getting fall off from wooden table to the oil-caked floor of this shop, she could get hurt from just tumbling down on the counter.

That’s only what he would concern when Ursula throws her “hand” at her daughter.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine”

The daughter of Ursula, Uma waved her mother’s wrath off. She flipped her hair as if that’s the clue of pulling herself together.

 

As hearing she cheered them all up, Harry was about to raise his hook high as much as how his morale raised from her declaration.

“—Shrimpy!”

And his grin froze.

 

At this moment, Harry really wanted to groan for some reason.

A dull persistent pain on his back, the fact Gil can’t think twice before utter that forgotten word, and that makes his effort of keeping his beloved captain safe from anything turn into fruitless.

 

 

———

 

After thrown Gil out of the shop _(“Think twice what you done to her, mate””Um, if I think twice and find nothing—“”When I say twice, that means goddam multiple times””But twice is multiple time—oh okay”)_ , Harry passed through to the back.

There’s Uma was thinking with folded arms. The word always succeeds to force Uma take a time for pretend that she don’t care anymore.

As ignoring that an aching pain claiming the presence of itself, he takes a glance of the crew were chatting at the distance from the kitchen over his shoulder.

And he decided to pull Uma away from her unspoken melancholy.

 

“Waiting your man here?”

I’m back.

Harry slid himself into her view that staring at an air above the table absently. He gave her most attractive grin of his repertory.

 

“Waited my first mate for give him an order that do the dishes with me”

Uma replied with sneer.

 

“How about give him an order that stay tonight with you too?”

Harry winked at Uma. She only gave him an eye-roll back.

 

“Isn’t that what you always do after done dishes?”

“But I ask permission every night. There’s no exception, Uma darling”

“Don’t be silly Hook. Take a hint from letting you stay every night”

Uma playfully shoved his shoulder with unsuppressed smile.

 

And she noticed that his smile twitched slightly when she touched.

“Harry?”

“Nothing. Darling”

“It clearly isn’t nothing. If you say so”

Show me what you keeping from me.

Uma narrowed her eyes.

When she does it, Harry can’t deny her strength of will inside her irises.

 

“That’s not big deal. My back’s aching. That’s all”

“Why your back’s ach, ——! She did that to you. Right?”

Uma paused for a second before caught a flash of her sense that telling herself it’s Ursula for a while ago.

She tut-tutted at herself for how optimistic she was. She assumed that a whipping noise she heard was just a tentacle hits against the wall. She had no idea that someone got a slap, no, it’s always more likely a smash in fact.

 

“Um, aye…but it’s not serious one”

Don’t take it as a matter in yer pretty head.

Harry reached out to her cheek and rubbed his thumb against it in reassuring manner.

 

“No it’s my concern. As long as that’s about you”

Uma pushed his hand down from her cheek gently as stated positively with not ashamed look.

 

“Take your jacket off”

She gestured that lay prone on the table that places center of the kitchen. That’s usually used as cooking table.

 

“Well, Uma you said it wrong place. I prefer that hearing it at upstairs——”

“Shut the fuck up and take it off”

“Okay okay. I only joked”

Don’t looking at me like that.

Harry shrugged to avoid her death glare. And an aching pain reminded him of existence of itself again.

 

Uma leaned over his body to examining his bruise, it already started showing up on his right scapula.

It was painfully blue.

Thanks for his tattered shirt, Uma can look how he got it badly through the holes of shirt.

 

“Harry, it’s darkish blue”

She sighed as combing Harry’s hair with her fingers for comfort him.

 

“Do you have liniment at your room?”

Harry muffled into his arms that folded to use as his chin rest.

 

“No, so that’s mean…you can’t stay my room tonight”

“What!? Why!?”

“Let me finish. We’ll stay at my quarters tonight”

I have few ointments at there. It might help you to get rid the pain off earlier.

 

Harry let himself release tension from his body.

“You almost let me down Uma”

It’s cruel that gave me your words and pretended taking it away.

As sat up on the table, Harry pulled her into him with his left hand.

 

“But you’re smiling”

Uma said flatly as helping him putting his right arm through sleeve of red jacket.

 

“You can’t do dishes today. So stay here, or get your seat to the counter”

Oh, but no arm wrestling match, get it? She remarked.

 

“I can dry dishes with my left hand”

Leave it to me at least.

 

“Huh, fine…well, isn’t tomorrow your collect day?”

As letting Harry kissing her hand, Uma tapped her bottom lip with her fingers.

 

“Aye…wait, tell me you won’t take my duty away from me!”

It’s my favorite!

Harry shakes his head pleadingly.

 

“Only places you don’t need make a fuss”

No violence, no hooking.

 

“ **Uuuumaaaa!** ”

“It’s captain’s order”

“Aye…”

As putting his head on her shoulder, Harry racking his head to finding somewhere that he won’t need threat someone physically. And found one.

 

“Damn…That runt…”

Dizzy tremaine. She’ll only huddled under the counter. Tomorrow collecting will be boring.

 

“You won’t let me have any fun…”

Harry mumbled.


	3. Vitamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's father Captain Hook taught his son that what they should be careful about when they’re sailing.

Captain Hook was a man of culture, who had been learned at Eton collage.

And he’s proud for how he act just like people thinks what he is. Elegant and smart at everything about teachers of Eton Collage taught him when he was young.

So, no wonder he wants his only son Harry to get smart just like him.

 

This morning, Captain Hook just finished to teach Harry what they should be careful at when they’re sailing.

One of them what we should keep in check regularity is _“scurvy”_ lad.

Hook said.

Though he was talking about one of most dangerous situations they might have at some point, his tone sounded quite carelessly. As if he won’t care if some of his men would get scurvy during sailing somewhere.

Honestly, Harry thinks his dad really won’t care.

 

“If some of your numpties got scurvy, they needs source of vitamin” like, lemons, or oranges.

Hook reached to the wicker basket on his desk, took a lemon from this and handed it to his son.

 

Harry gazing at a lemon.

It’s a bit small, similar in size to just like his palm. Smells like exactly a lemon Harry remembered from past but also smelled clearly rotten. It’s not unusual. The shipments are usually spoiled before arrives to the isle and this one wasn’t exception. Also seems his dad kept this in basket for today’s lesson since weeks ago.

His dad values practice than just a book learning. And he’s not so bad at give his children lessons when that’s about what pirates do.

Harry secretary likes lessons. Because his dad could be just a father who’s strict with his son as long as his dad has intent on teach him. It’s healthy than how their relationship are like usually.

 

When Harry shifted his eyes from a lemon to Captain Hook again. Hook points a lemon in Harry’s hand with his hook.

“It’s yours”

And lesson completed. Now excuse yourself. I got tired to see your face.

 

“Aye, see ya da!”

Harry saluted at Hook before walked out the door. Hook started sipping a bottle of rum.

 

 

\---

 

Wooden pier screeches each steps Harry puts his foot on. With a lemon in his pocket, he’s about to go to Ursula’s fish and chips. His best friend Uma, she’s probably working at there and he wants to make sure that she’ll take some eatable at least once in today. So, he glanced at the pocket of his tattered and over-sized jacket.

Though it’s rotten, source of vitamin would be good for him and Uma’s health anyway. Right?

Pushed saloon doors, sets one of his foot in shop and Harry quickly peeks across the room.

The shop filled with customers, some of them are too busy to bury their face into trays. On the other hand, the back of the room, few people sitting on the seats in front of the counter. They looks already got drunk.

Adults haven’t nothing could be distractions than gets drunk. Harry thought.

 

When he spotted a girl wearing blue over-sized T-shirt like it’s bell-line dress. She tied brown sash around her waist for not catch her dress on a corner of tables. That sash was his before he gave her.

 

“Hiya Uma!”

Harry gives her a little wave from about few steps before her.

Uma returns a little smile at him.

 

“Hey Harry. What brings you here?”

She have a sharp tongue even if she didn’t mean it. And Harry don’t mind of course. He knew her well, almost deeper than Uma herself.

 

“A lemon”

“What?”

“I brought a lemon for you. Have you ate something today?”

“Nah, mom didn’t let me even take a break for a minute”

I bet she even don’t know what break is.

Uma growled under her breath as shifted from foot to foot. She has been feeling numb in her heel with exhaustion since about an hour ago.

 

“Let’s sneaks out of here!” We can share this at back ally. You really should take a break.

Uma’s caramel brown eyes wandered upon an air between her and Harry for few seconds before she finally decided ditch the rest of her work today.

 

“Alright, then”

She carelessly puts one another tray in front of customer, and pretends casually go to an entrance as if that’s for checking something she should care.

Even the fact that —Uma is the kind of girl when you look carefully at her, you can’t deny that she’s grouped into few of people, to be worth peeking their prettiness—, she could erase aware of her presence from people’s mind if she wants to.

When she’s feel like to, the way how she walking is so smooth. Like an octopus skimming the bottom of the sea without caught by someone.

Harry really thinks that the way she sauntering is more likely swimming. She swims on the land. And it’s suits her.

It’s one of favorites he secretly keeps in his mind.

 

And, she managed to escape her work more easier than how that sounds like. Harry walked out with pretending to be nonchalant too.

 

After few strides, Uma turned her head at Harry who’s just behind her as reached to street.

 

“So, why a lemon?”

You usually brought me something more common.

 

“Well, actually it isn’t I nicked from somewhere as usual”

my da gave me for lesson about vitamin.

 

“Vitamin? What’s vitamin?”

“It’s necessary for human bodies. If we don’t have enough of vitamins in bodies, we’ll get scurvy”

Scurvy is a illness that bleeds the gums, gets anemia, breaks the bones.

According to my da, it’s painful.

Harry leaned towards Uma to whisper in her ear with chuckles. He can’t imagine that his dad, infamous Captain Hook fears of an illness that would take teeth from him in worst case.

Uma frowned.

“That’s awful” We can’t loss our teeth yet, we’re only seven!

“Aye, so my da gave me this. Take vitamins regularly and you won’t loss your teeth”

Harry handed a lemon to Uma.

Uma tilts her head at it with eyes fills with curious.

 

“You had never eat lemons, right?”

Harry smirks. It’s funny that seeing Uma trying figure out how eat a lemon in her tiny hands.

 

“Don’t laugh! you just have ideas a bit more than me!”

Uma knitted eyebrows at a lemon.

 

“Just take a bite with skin on”

A lemon won’t bite you! Harry gestured, his hand is brought before his mouth, and he imitated like bites something in his hand.

 

Uma glances at Harry, and she takes a bite of a lemon. It wasn’t reach to the pulp. But Uma’s eyes widened at taste of lemon.

She barely managed to swallow content in her mouth to throat. And coughed once.

“Harry! This’s taste sour!”

“Why of course. It’s lemon”

Harry looks clearly amused.

Uma glares at his smile.

“I think I got enough of vitamin now”

“No Uma I want to split this in half”

Just more few times, take one more bite! Harry said, his tone sounds dancing with amusement.

 

“…When I finish eating all of my share, next who being tortured from this taste of sour is you…!”

Just you wait!

Uma tried hard to sound threatening to Harry.

 

“Oh don’t stop eating! Keep it up Uma!”

Harry flushes evil smirk at Uma. She reluctantly took one more bite, but seems still so far to finish all of her share.

It’ll take a long time.


	4. fetus huma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Harriet knows they're in love from the first place.

* * *

 

As long as Harriet Hook could remember, they were in love from the first place.

She still remembers anything about that day even it was more than twenty years ago now. 

It was such a terrible day.

 

 ——

“Stay away from him!”

Harriet cried out at “It”. Her hands gripped the handle of a wicker basket tightly. A little girl aged five years old is trying to drag it to across the room as faster as she can with her strength. For keep away from it, —an adorable baby with brown eyes and chocolate skin. The name is Uma. It is a girl as Harriet heard for a while ago.

And Uma clearly isn’t Harriet’s sibling. She only has a baby brother, and this one is whining in a basket she keeps close her now.

“Don’t get close! Go away!”

Harriet yelled at Uma. A baby seems doesn’t take it serious and even clapped her hands joyfully at Harriet. She definitely thinks Harriet was playing with her now. And she continued crawling with her limbs towards Harriet.

It almost terrifies her.

Harriet doesn’t know anything about baby! To be fair, she’s only five years old and had been only child of Captain Hook until her little brother was born!

As watching cautiously at Uma to decide which one of direction she has to pull away, Harriet re-gripped wooden handle.

Her brother was still whining peevishly at her and it sounds like Harriet is the one who making him cry now.

“What? You’re saying it’s okay if you’re eaten by her?” It’s sea witch’s spawn! Harriet pointed at Uma with a bit of serious concerns.

Her brother just continued trying to roll over and rock his cradle to escape from into it.  And it never succeeded as she looking.

“Ugh! Just suck your thumb Harry!”

Though he’s only ten months old, Harry’s stubborn. Seems he decided ignore his older sister and keeps trying.

While Harriet looked down at Harry, Uma was getting closer to them. So Harriet was in order to push Harry down to his back again.

Harriet groaned.

Why both of you got to meet each other!

 

 

——

It was afternoon.

Harriet was just got back from her father’s errands and opened the door of her cabin. And she frowned at cries. Every time, it makes her remember this cabin wasn’t only hers anymore. It’s rather to say her and her brother’s now.  Since her little baby brother, Harry was born, he always welcomes Harriet with his annoying cries.

“Harry, bro…Why are you so full of energy?”

Didn’t you refuse skimmed milk three hours ago? Harriet mused. Even Mr.Smee confirmed that “This one is stubborn as much as captain”, when he was not in the mood, Harry refuses anything else but what he wanted. And he cries.

Harriet was unsure that has she ever seen Harry isn’t crying expect for the time to milk, bathing, or napping.

And she’s pretty sure that she had never seen his eyes without misty blurs in them. It looks like the sea she had never seen actually. It’s beautiful. She would be even convinced that if someone told her the reason why Harry’s eyes are blue is his eyes are made out of the sea. Also it sounds convincible why his eyes never get dry.

For a while, Harriet was seeing Harry’s temper getting louder, before she heard someone knocked the door. Sounds weird to say that there’s at least one person would ask the permission to open the door to people who’s in the room. They’re pirates after all. But she exactly knew who would do like this. And knocking sounds were just twice higher than her height.

“The door is open, dad”

Captain Hook swaggered into the room almost at the same time that Harriet finished her words.

Harriet raised her brow at thing he took with himself. He’s picking a baby with his hook into back of babygrow. The baby seems don’t mind how itself is treated by Captain Hook.

Hook slowly put it on the floor and unhooked it from his left hand.

“This’s Uma. Ursula’s spawn and who you have to babysit for a while until I and Ursula finished the agreement”

Don’t hurt her. Ursula won’t satisfy if she get damaged goods back.

That’s only he said before shut the door before Harriet and Uma. As she hearing mincing footsteps went away, honestly she’s taken aback.

Did he just say…what?

Then familiar sounds of mewl snapped her out of her mind. Harriet looked back of the room over her shoulder, there’s Harry squealing at Uma happily while Uma’s stand holding onto the basket and touching his cheek curiously.

“What!?”

—“This’s Uma. Ursula’s spawn”—she suddenly becomes able to grasp the situation she got into.

The sea witch’s spawn might eat him!

“No!”

Harriet rapidly rushed to scoop Uma up and put her away(gently, she can’t hurt her) from her little brother. Harry’s face automatically continued going to pieces with tears. And Uma quickly managed to roll over to prone on the floor, started crawling to Harry again with innocent mischief into her eyes. Harriet looked between them back and forth. Uma babbled. Then Harry responded with eek.

“Why!?”

After few times, Harriet realized that Uma found her fun from this series of events–crawl to Harry and get scoop up into Harriet’s arms, get put her back on the floor, then repeat from the beginning again.

While Harry’s aggressively trying to roll over just for getting his fun. And one of few times their eyes meet each other, he scowls at Harriet for not let him get out from his cradle. But he definitely doesn’t know what will come to him if he managed to kick it over.

“You’ll get throw out! You idiot!”

Harriet scolded. Harry booed at her as if he retorted “But that’s fun!”

And she had no time to even pinch her nose, because another one annoying baby wasn’t give up yet.

She’s tired. She got enough. She really wants to give up her little brother.

I don’t care anymore. If he wants to be victim, then let him be.

Harriet sighed exhaustedly, sat down with a flop on the floor.

Uma was almost made her way to the basket.

When Uma finally reached to Harry, Harriet was only seeing them. No, it’s lie, her body was tensed to ready to attack Uma just in case she bit any part of Harry’s body off.

And Uma reached her hand out to Harry.

—Just for patting his cheek.

Harry squealed in excite again just like he did for a while ago. He struggled to hold her hand. His soft and plump hands hugged her arm and pulling into him. He wants Uma to get into his cradle.

It was second time today to catch Harriet by surprise.

 

 

——

After all, they just played with each other before her eyes, until both of them got sleepy.

Harry was so upset when he realized that Uma wasn’t here anymore when he woke up from nap. And that time was loudest one he had ever cried as long as Harriet remembers. Because isle kids couldn’t avoid learning that crying never be help as they getting older. No one could.

 

Now, Harriet is looking at a baby with curly brunette hair. He’s sleeping blissfully, but she knows his eyes are blue as the sea. Just like her little, baby brother. The baby squirmed in his sleep and extended his hand up. Tiny hand pushed a man’s cheek, and the man chuckles softly.

“Oh, I like it”

Harry said as he pressing his cheek against his baby’s plump palm.

“This may sound weird. But it reminds me of something familiar”

I figured out about it when I hold Heather. Then Harmony. And this time,Ugo is into my arms. Everytime I feel familiar from their touches.

“It exactly is”

Harriet confirmed.

Harry tilted his head slightly.

“Why you’re so sure?”

What are you keeping from me? Harry flushed threatening grin but it doesn’t so intimidating when he’s cradling his new born baby.

Harriet snorted.

“Oh, you better not know why bro”

Because it was such a terrible day.


	5. Bath soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry tends to have a shower together.

Cloudy afternoon as usual, a yelling through the deck of The Lost Revenge.

“ **HARRY!!!** ”

 

“Wow, Harry did something stupid again”

Jonas said with boring face.

Dear first mate, Harry Hook isn’t a stupid man. But oftentimes he would being dumbass just for getting his beloved captain’s attention. Especially, when Uma and him are at captain quarters, alone.

 

After few minutes, furious Uma appeared from the door of her quarters, of course with Harry following after her.

They made their way cut across the deck, walked in the middle of a lump of the crew and pierced between them with atmosphere Uma currently wearing.

Few of her men stumbled back for dear life, as Uma keeps yelling at Harry.

 

“Thank, for, **YOU** , fuckin, dumbass!”

As if emphasizes the every words she uttered, her heels clicked on the wooden floor as same times.

 

“My bad! But I didn’t mean like that Uma!”

Harry yelled back to Uma but his tone was more weaker than her, while he shoved a man who stood in Uma’s way like a deer caught in headlights.

 

As their presence reached around where Jonas is, Jonas called from on the top of boxes.

 

“Hey captain, what did this idiot done this time?”

He immediately got a middle finger from Harry, and Uma automatically knock Harry’s hand off with her hand.

Seems Harry did something that made Uma really mad. Even she’s no intent to protect Harry from the title of “idiot” for a while.

 

“This dumbass dropped bath soap in the hole of bathtub!” That’s last one I stocked!

“So we got to get new ones to somewhere”

I’d prefer to nick them from spawn of Evil Queen, or little Dizzy. I like smell of soaps they personally made.

Harry added. And shrugs as got a icy glare from Uma.

 

Surely, as Jonas watched them, they both have soaked hairs, Harry’s messy brunette sticking to his forehead, water dripping from few of Uma’s teal braids.

They both even don’t realize that? It’s miracle that they didn’t appear with naked bodies.

As his thought wandered to there, Jonas realized.

 

“Wait…both of you were taking shower? In captain quarters?”

 

Suddenly, the silence comes.

A smirk slowly rises on Harry’s face, on the other hand, Uma biting her lip.

 

And Harry said.

“Why not?”

He got a smack in his back of head from Uma.

Uma seems trying to find something to say for a second, but she said nothing. Just continued stomping her way to the bridge plate connects to wooden wharf.

Harry flicked his eyebrow suggestively at whole crew, before rushes to behind her to keep up with his captain.


	6. He saw the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had been seeing the sea in the girl he met when they're younger.

The day, he saw the sea.

 

He was born on a shabby ship. Name is Jolly Roger, was known as infamous Captain Hooks pirates ship.

Harry Hook. Son of Captain Hook. Only son.

He grew in ship for all the time until he turns three years old. So even that ship packed with a bunch of scary,merciless pirates, that was like a cradle to him. Slightly rocked back and forth, the wave sings a song like a lullaby.

He’s meant to be pirate.

But something was wrong. Something was lost before he was born.

The sea. He had never seen the sea his father called so.

Captain Hook usually said that “Don’t call that sea. You haven’t ever know the sea unless you gets out this pile of rubbish”   
I bet you’ll never know.   
He sneered at a boy who gazed in longing at oil paintings on the wall.

 

The isle of the lost haven’t the sea, even there isn’t shore.  
They only have dirty water.   
Everyone had no idea they could call that the sea.   
The water was useless, always have floated trash, piece of rotten furniture, plastic bottle filled halfway with laundry detergent, that poured into the water, then grossly bubbles are washed up, and remains around of rocks.   
It was eerily long time.   
Like a barnacle. Or oil stains at kitchen in the Jolly Roger.  
Harry recalls Mr.Smees back whenever his thought connects the impressions of bubbles to his memory by looking at the view from wharf.

Mr.Smee mumbled in vexatious.  
“They are like barnacles. Never remove even if I tried to…By the way do you like celery?”  
And he makes soup that stewed vegetables and bread for Harry.  
Harry stares his fat back. He is like a father to Harry, more father-like than his actual father.

Captain Hook had never been parenting.   
Not only him, people who referred to as someone’s parent never be parent.

They seems owner to children who was born as a villain kid. They are handcuff for their own child, despite also they have been handcuffed to their place because the barrier.  
Mothers told her child that”You owe me a favor that birthed you, And bothered to raise you”  
Fathers just don’t care for his child. Many of them pretended that they don’t know that his child really exists.

Just like that, Harry had never been loved by his father as he could remember.  
Now, He is six years old. But he was never treated as his son by Hook .He always called Harry “Lad” or “You”.

Perhaps, no, probably Hook doesn’t remember his sons name.   
Harriet, he named his firstborn so, and then he named his second child Harry.   
Obviously Harry was named after his older sister.   
—Means like male Harriet.

At least Harriet wasn’t required much care to Hook.   
So he hoped that Harry will be raised by himself like her, though Harry was unsure about that.

Harrys little sister were very lucky girl.   
She was named by her mother. So she could avoid naming “Harriet Ⅱ” or something like that.   
Also she was a bit of unlucky. Her mother died after gave her name.   
But it’s one of common things on the isle.

Though Harry was aware that he wasn’t counted as crew by his father.   
But Harry decided to follow him.   
when Hook left the ship, found a boy who sauntered near by wharf, and said ”Lad. Carry this and come with me”.   
Harry replied nothing but nodded.   
A basket pressed into Harrys arm. It’s heavy. Harry peeked into basket, laid two bottles of rum into that. That explains why Harry feels heavy.  
And Harry murmured to himself “Rum?”  
Why dad take out the bottles of rum that was valued more than Harry by him.   
Is that just whimsy? Harry sneaks a look at Hook.   
Who looks like gentleman, dressed red coat that was cleaner than usual, and hook glittered in sunlight. —No wander, that’s golden. Means special occasion to him.

Where will he coming to with me? Harrys mind wanders.

 

And, he saw the sea for the first time.

 

The sea looks a girl about his age.   
Her limbs are mahogany color that makes Harry remember ships rails, but seems softer than rails.   
Looks unhealthy, the silhouette of her thin belly can be seen from on her clothes. Because her blue one-piece drawing a gentle spreading curvatures from her shoulder as if nothing but only bones exists under the clothes.   
That emphasizes her scraggly neck.   
And her curly hair reaches the collarbone. Tips of her hair are blue. Sway around her cheek as if tips tickled herself. And waves freely in bundles of hair. Harry recalls a painting of the ship was caught in a storm.  
Just like the ship, Harrys eyes were caught by hers. Warm brown. Somehow that managed to make someone who have a longing for the sea recalls the calm before the storm.

Her existence make Harry recalls the sea, though he had never seen.

Uma. A daughter of Ursula the sea witch.   
Who are never ever forgotten by Harry since they met each other.

 

The day, he saw the sea inside a girl for the first time.

 

 

 ----

 

“—Harry get in the limo” We supposed to share this with another two people. Uma hurried him with a voice in slightly irritation.  
A girl grown a woman who is arrestingly beautiful.   
Harry smirks at such a attractive woman who sitting back side of rear seat with her legs crossed.

“Aye. Uma darling”

He gets in the limousine, bend down toward her unnaturally.  
He knows that she would let him close the gap between each other. Also he knows that she never admits that she felt comfortable with him whenever he gets near her.   
So he don’t get wrong about her expression above her true feelings even if she scowled at him now.

“You don’t need to sit close so much to me. There is enough space for sitting all of us”  
She lightly shoved him shoulder aside. He sat next to her.

“Huh? All of us? But another two people you said that means Gil and Jonas”   
Big ass guys. They could accidentally crush you. I can’t accept that someone crush on you. Whoever beside me.  
As he winked at Uma, she rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure that there is enough space for even if they dancing “ You’re just dramatic.

“You could say I’m romantic” Harry said playfully.

“—Uma! Should I take my sword onto the limo?”   
Suddenly there’s a voice. Seemingly, Gil finished packing. Or rather, he thinks he finished packing.   
Because Uma will suggest that he was forgetting about something different from place to place.

“Do you think that Auradonian would welcome us if we carry a sword?”  
Uma beats around the bush.

“Uh…No they wouldn’t? Maybe?”

“Then you should pack your sword in your suitcase. Right?”

Gil tilted his head with unsure.  
“Yeah. But my suitcase was packed with my clothes, my pillow, and—“

“Gil I meant it pack your sword in your suitcase. no matter what”  
So, don’t speak anymore and pack or else.

 

 

The barrier was opened. Like curtains you would open after you woke up.  
Opened by a driver whose have a remote.  
Even as a child could that if they have a remote made by shitty bore-donian. Just a moment, The thought crossed Harrys mind.  
But the View through the barrier stunned him. 

There is blue as far as he can see. The sea.

“The sea” A voice in awe. Jonas murmured softly.

“ Is this…the sea?” Gil parroting, and he shut him mouth with his hands. If he don’t want to ruin this moment. Carefully gasp left his mouth under his palms.

The sea seems calm, seems that the colors be as Harry expected. As Harry have seen the colors in Uma.

He shifted his eyes from the view in front of him to her, who is next to him.  
Unlike Jonas and Gil, Uma says nothing.   
Just gazed in pure joy at the sight.   
She smiles.

His sea, smiles.

“How do you feel about you seeing the sea for the first time?”   
Harry whispered at her.

“Nothing special. I just think that we will use to see this” So maybe I’m flattered. Just a little bit.  
She added.   
Harry can’t help but chuckled at her blushed.

“Don’t chuckle. You seeing for the first time too!”  
She huffed, patted him chest for growing him grin. It’ll going to smack if he don’t stop chuckling.

“Oh actually I have seeing the sea everyday” He replied casually.

“Where?”   
Uma gave him a questioning look..

“You”

“What? Huh you smooth. Then would you give me your thought?”

“I can’t get tired of looking at you” Since we met each other.

“I’m pretty sure that you never could”  
She said jokingly.

“And can’t ever”  
He emphasized.

 

And, the day, he saw the sea inside a girl who smiled at him.


	7. They’ll pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma got robbed and Harry won’t take it lying down.

 

**Warning: Violence, swearing.**

* * *

As always, Harry was on the ship. As always, since he’s born on The  _Jolly Roger_  his father Captain Hook owns. If there’s only one point of difference, the name of the ship that is manned by few teenagers includes Harry himself was, The  _Lost Revenge_.

It was one of Captain Hook’s fleet, and now it’s one of properties Harry and her possesses. –Her, Uma of the isle, his oldest friend and his captain(maybe something more than just that, as he feels).

Just a month ago, they won The  _Lost Revenge_ , got the crew, and sailed to other side of the isle once, in the huge storm. Now the ship is wracked. Probably(or most likely, he considers) will never sail again.

But there’s still useful way of using this creaky lump of plank exists, to uses as home of themselves. Even if it is wracked, it have a captain quarters(for the captain of course), a first-class cabin(for him and Gil, second mate), and a second-class cabin. There’s much enough space to staying for all of them, the crew of The  _Lost Revenge_.

So no wonder Harry was always there, doing something he would like to at that time, such as basking in the sun like a cat at the main deck, or counting(he can’t count more than five) his catch from the their territories.—“How much did you collect today? Harry” Uma looked at the table over his shoulder from behind him. He replied. ”Well, five of a bunch of five, two of a bunch of five gold coins, and four copper coins” Uma nodded. ”Hmm, thirty-five gold coins and four copper coins. Not so bad”— , or waiting the time for heading to  _Ursula’s fish and chips_  to grab Uma for her break.

And this time, he’s about to nap at captain quarters because he figured out that Uma wasn’t there when he headed back to here from collecting and neither one of the crew knows where she went to.

So Harry assumed that she just went to grab something eatable from her mom’s diner and soon will be back. What he needs to do was make sure that she’ll find him at her quarters and hope she’ll free by that time and ready to give him her attention.

In the room, he threw off his jacket on the bed with his hook and bending down to reach shoelaces of his boots.

And he heard indistinct noises of people are stirring from something, the sounds of heels clicking furiously approaching to the door of captain quarters. The sounds of latter were too familiar to him.

He frowned at the wall.

She’s definitely not in the mood to cuddle with him.

As he expected, a petite figure of the captain of The Lost Revenge appeared from behind the door.

Looks fit of rage, the brows are knitted to draw a line of temper, the lips parted and anger pants came out from between those plumps, the cheeks are reddish than usual and it’s clearly not from excitement but pure anger.

Harry’s eyes paused at around her hip.

Why her teal dress looks messy? Also there’s something missing… He caught on quickly. Her sword and belt buckle!

“What happened?”

“I got robbed”

Uma murmured in low voice, filled with irritation. And continued stomping into the room.

“Robb…!? By who!?”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise as stepped back for give way to her. His head followed her back to wants details about it desperately.

“Donno. Some ruffians ambushed me. I was just come out from  _Shere Khan’s._ Mom sent me to there for collect unpaid debts they owed”

Uma explained while standing in front of her wardrobes, unbuckled another one on her waist.

“They paid by a bag of rubies. And someone knew that I’ll pass through the ally next that pawns to back. They held me down, robbed a bag, my sword, belt buckle…”

My sword! She gritted her teeth.

“…Thae bastard touched ye!? Did ye see their faces?”

Seems he finally caught up with the real that Uma got robbed, Harry rushed over to check there’s no injury on her body. He took her hand in his, rolled her sleeve up, he even lifted her hair up to look into under the collar of her jacket.

“I’m fine Harry”

Uma shocked her head to pull her braids back from his soft grasp.

Harry let them go but still taking her hand to observe her palm as close.as possible he can.

“And, no I couldn’t. They wore the musk. If those were for the plan that robbing from me from the first place, they might be someone I knew”

What do you think? Uma hanged her belt on a hat hook and let Harry walked her to the chair nearby desk. Flopped down in it and puts her elbow on the armrest nervously.

Her eyes are gleaming for vengeful thoughts.

“They might be…I’ll find out”

Harry growled heavily as went down on his knees at Uma’s left without took his hand off from hers.  

“I hope so”

Uma whispered tiredly. It showed that she thinks that’s not easy to identity the culprits if they are truly wary at not getting caught.

The silence filled the room for a moment.

Uma murmured.

“I might, no, I lost respect from the crew. Didn’t I?”

“Uma,”

“I know Harry”

Uma laced her fingers with his that he has been rubbing against the back of her hand unconsciously.

“I mean, they’re real crew as you said that day. They need strong captain. I’ve been kept it mind to be strong, but seems it won’t need even a second to lose the crew’s respect”

Harry looked at Uma sighed helplessly. Only he knows this side of her, only he was who she let her guard down in front of.

“It won’t matter that about debts that should’ve been to mom. I can fill it from my savings and pretend nothing happened. But respect can’t be something fillable again”

Especially on the isle. Uma shocked her hand that intertwined with Harry’s rightly and teared away from his.

“True. But you know, you can gain respect from them again Uma”

You already did it once right? Harry offered a smile. It’s rare that he shows this kind of  smile at someone. He rarely shows the act of reassuring and it’s only for Uma always.

Uma gave him a tiny smile back. But Harry was pretty sure that it isn’t real smile. She just told him “Thanks” in her way. Not “You’re right”.

“Just, leave me alone for a while? Won’t you?”

She stroked his cheek that close by her dangling hand from armrest.

“Captains order?”

He tilted his head. His eyes silently begging that he don’t want to leave her alone at the time like this.

“Yes. Captains order”

I’ll be fine Harry. Uma tacked few strands of his hair behind his ear before pull her hand back on armrest.

“As you wish”

Harry nodded reluctantly.

 

——

When Harry shut the door behind him, all eyes immediately darted on him.

Gil, Jonas, Gonzo. Boys are sat on the barrels that were gathered at the corner of deck. Meanwhile Desiree and Bonny, –a pair be specially selected as toughest of tough girls, leaning against the rail of the stair that lead to upstairs.

Harry looked over to meet each of their eyes slowly. There are even few of subordinates who follow top members of the crew. Also, Gil and ladies weren’t here by the time Harry excused himself to captain quarters. Someone might go to Ursula’s to gather them all. Harry hummed in impressed.

“Harry, Is she okay?”

Gil asked hesitantly as walking slowly to the bottom of the steps

“She’s fine mate”

Harry said firmly, too calmly to state about his beloved captain’s bad condition. All of them knows that their first mate deeply cares about their captain.(and vice versa)

So brighter ones started expecting that something will happen as looking at the first mate making his way to the downstairs—the main deck.

Harry took every step slowly, making sure all of the crew would never take their eyes off from his presence.

“ **But** , I’m not fine”

He drawled like the voices of the souls of dead held a grudge from river Styx.

As he stepping forward, he puts his hook on handrail of steps. The hook started making noises of clawing wooden rail.

“Someone dared rob from our captain, you know, it’s a declaration of war”

No one said anything as looking at a mad grin started rising on Harry’s face. He’s about to reach the bottom of the steps, where Gil’s standing.

Eventually the noises died out. The tip of hook finally reached down to the end of the handrail.

Harry raised his hook with his left hand, put it under Gil’s massive chin.

“Gil? You know what should we do?”

Harry looked into Gil’s face that galped in anxiously.

“Um, what should we do…?”

Slowly, very slowly, a smile Harry wearing turns to dangerously ones.

“Wait, I’m almost there!”

Gil added rapidly for his dear life.

Harry glared daggers at Gil from few inch away. Their forehead nearly crushed with each other.

“We’ll make them pay with every last drop of their blood!”

Gil got a shove in his shoulder.

“Listen up lads. It’s time to prove your loyalty for our captain is real! Find those fish-baits, one becomes prosperous recently, one’s nervous when some of us passes, one boasts how they doing well at diner, whoever has something fishy…bring me information. Go”

Harry slammed his hook on the rail. The bang made some of them flinched from snapped out of brutal atmosphere Harry made.

No one of them hesitated.

 

——

“Some of us have to find who did it to our captain”

Bonny declared.

“How?”

Jonas retorted briefly. Then he frowned at a cough from his right.

Though Gil barely choked from stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes, he somehow managed to say his opinion.

“Harry said it’s probably some regulars of Ursula’s”

“Why?”

Desiree asked while her eyes flick a look at someone who reordered, or who’s getting tipsy and becoming uninhibited. If it’s your first time to give your attention to your surroundings actually, anybody and everybody seem suspicious under dim light of Ursula’s.

“Well, because Harry thinks if there’s someone knew that Uma going to collect debts from Shere Khan, it’s customers who are there when Ursula ordered her daughter. I think so too”

Gil was able to state his opinion despite he’s at least two times at a loss for words in the middle of his state.

“Well, in the first place, there are so many clues we hadn’t got from him. Hey Gilly, where’s Harry?”

“No idea. But definitely somewhere in marketplace”

“Didn’t he say that he gonna smoke it out?”

Jonas commented before chug rest of a jug of rum.

“What? He gonna set a fire on somewhere?”

For the first time, Gonzo became an active in this conversation.

“Get smart Gonzo! Harry won’t be arsonist this time”

“Yeah, at least at this time. He’s real mad at robbers”

If anything he will be, he’ll murderer.

Desiree spun her head around and glared at Jonas when he jumped on her words.

Jonas quickly threw up both of his hands.

“He said he gonna look for anyone will act suspiciously and questioning them”

“Or rather shearing everything from them until find Uma’s belt buckle”

As Desiree explaining, Bonny chuckled like a hyena and interrupted Desiree’s attempt to get them serious again.

“You’ll be serious and think constructiveness or else Harry will kill all of you!”

“…Think what?”

Gil gave Jonas a confused look. Jonas raised his brow.

“…I started wanting go back to the ship and be Uma’s company”

No one of the crew can reach at the same level with me besides Uma! I miss you captain!

Desiree clenched her fists on the table for putting up with her crewmates for a little longer.

“Anyway, Harry went to market for drag whoever suspicious for an hour ago. And others probably are running about here and there to gets any clue. So if I was those culprits, I’ll keep catches for some time”

In this case if they just enter in here and order the menus from the top to the bottom, with a bag of rubies in their hands. I’d say that it’s most stupidest move.

Jonas said.

“So there’s less possibility that they’ll come in any restaurant of the isle soon?”

“They’ll be hungry eventually. But it isn’t mean they gonna throw a fest”

“Also they can’t sell away Uma’s sword or belt buckle. If some of us found what was Uma’s at market, Harry will come and get a story about who sold them by all means”

In rapid succession, Bonny, Gonzo, Desiree built up the conversation. While Gil tilted his head and moaned impatiently.

“They can’t sell, or keep those with themselves. Unless they’re fool enough to—“

“Wait! Ha! I get it guys!”

Gil exclaimed.

“Huh? You won’t get any reorder soon unless you actually call waiter”

Bonny frowned at Gil from across the table.

“Listen! They’re underlings of Shere Khan! He didn’t want to clear his debts and he deceived us with a trick!”

“…Wow, you have a point here…I completely amazed”

“But why he paid once then?”

“If Shere Khan made himself seem actually paid customer, he wouldn’t be suspicious if he collected his rubies from captain later. He could be aggressive at Ursula whether Uma pretends she fulfilled her mission or reports that she got robbed and came back with empty-hand”

Desiree was shocked that Gil was not so dull than she thought as added her opinion.

“But, here’s a evidence to disprove it”

Jonas raised his hand.

“What?”

“Shere Khan hates ruby. Because it’s red as a fire”

“Oh…”

Bonny groaned.

 

——

Meanwhile, Harry was just finished another ‘questioning’ and continued strolled down the street. Anybody and everybody are suspicious to him. Almost everyone got anxious when harry passes through anywhere close by them.(He isn’t aware that he looks he just wants to hook someone right now)

As he passed in front of Shere Khan’s Pawns the third time in today, someone stumbled out from the shop. A voice chased after that man, shouted “Have it your way but don’t you  **dare**  bring it to me ever again!” I hate  _ **the red flower**!_

Harry caught those words between roars.

So it was probably Shere Khan. And? This man fell to the ground in front of him and currently trying to pick himself up sounds that he brought him the red flower.

But it isn’t actually a flower as harry remember from his past. – _“I request you to pay with coins. No ruby or no anything else red”_  Shere Khan told Captain Hook with finality. Harry looked up at his father, who’s standing confidently as if he owns here. Hook replied  _“Fine, would you mind if I involved cooper coins in? It’s reddish”_   _“Nee, I tolerate with reddish. I only hate things red as much as flower”_   _“So that’s why you close up before sunset”_  So you wouldn’t need to light up, I see. Hook chuckled as hurry his son to the door. Bengal tiger snorted at him from on the top of counter.— It’s suicidal that bring a fire to inside of that pawns. So this man brought something red as flower…Such as a bag of rubies.

Harry’s eyes landed on the bag that has been forgotten aside of the man who’s beating dusts from his trousers. Seems heavy. Harry thought as he slowly stepped backward to hide in the crowds

“Ugh, why he kicked me out when I only did that for the sake of him”

The man rubbed his swarthy hands together to blush the mud off. And he picked his bag on his shoulder and started making his way into the dark of shadow ally next by the pawns.

Harry started chase after him carefully.

Careful at not letting enemy notice him, careful at not letting Harry himself go to crazy and kill the suspect.

Not now, until he gets certain evidences and join up with other crew. If he let himself have fun now, this man will only dead. It won’t enough.

Surely, he’s gagging for hook this lump of cod. Harry bit his lip to fight with his urge for one swing at the nape.

It’s for Uma. He would never cut corners when it was about Uma.

He blinked few times before continued following.

Harry already realized that his catch making his way to Ursula’s.

 

——

“But I still think it was Shere Khan!”

Gil protested at Jonas.

“Shere Khan was known that he requests his clients to pay with only coins and reject pay by something red as a fire. Who don’t know that? If there’s someone don’t know yet and tried to pay by rubies. They’ll get kicked out or got a bitten off in worst case,”

“—Wait, Gil, Jonas, say it again”

Desiree cut their argument off and whispered in uncertainly.

“Say what again?”

Gil opened his eyes wide. Jonas was about to say something but his will to continue argument was gone when he noticed it.

“Well, about what? Oh yes yes I remember.  **Shere khan**!”

Suddenly, Jonas raised his voice.

Desiree pretended looking unconcerned as looked over the table at across the room her shoulder, there’s a group of teens.

“Yeah we’re talking about  **Shere Khan**!”

Gil yelled and, glanced at those teens from the corner of his eyes.

One of them winced. The shoulders slightly jumped twice. And another one gave a glance at Jonas nervously while Jonas pretending he didn’t notice yet.

“Your order is coming right up!”

A goblin screamed at them from behind the counter, he holding three trays at each one of his hands and also grabbing two bottle of rum between his fingers.

Gonzo twitched his lips.

Is it possible that put those trays on the table already swarming with the remains?

That’s roughly estimated at more than thirty-five gold coins.

“One became prosperous recently”

Bonny murmured  as resting her cheek into her palm.

A girl of that table hiccupped when Desiree called goblin that just passed near her.

“One’s nervous when some of us passes”

A big smile(still looks goofy) emerging on Gil’s face.

The laughter was spouted at the table. A boy says loudly. “I don’t care how much we gonna waste tonight! We made it!”

“…One boasts how they doing well at diner”

Jonas looks he can’t believe how they are fool enough to betray his expectation.

Desiree turned her head around to see who came into, and she saw the man quickly made his way to that table. He’s holding a bag into his arms as if it was his only child , it seems like he cherishes it, but also he hates that how much it bothers him.

“And whoever has something fishy”

Desiree narrowed her eyes.

And Saloon door creaks loudly, the crew knows who will step into the room after this moment.

“ _Well,Well,Well.._ ”

Harry Hook drawled. His eyes are glistening with sheer madness.

The crew already leaving from their table(Gil stumbled to raise from his seat after he grasped the situation), casually joined up with their first mate on half way.

Meanwhile the group of teens and a man got into small argument.

“Shere Khan refused our favor!?”

“Wha’ what are we going to do then?”

“You gawk? He said fuck off with it, then he won’t mind if we use it effectively”

“Yes yes!”

“No! Why we stole this is only for get on his good side,”

A man gasped at a mess on the table in the middle of his speech.

“Why did you order such a lot!? I told you that we didn’t gonna use rubi–”

His reprimand was interrupted again by someone flung an arm on his shoulder.

“Hello. Sounds you had havin’ a pleasant chat”

Brunette boy in red coat grinned at him. About few inches away from his face.

He felt his face losing color.

Because he really know well that why Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook had urgent business with him.

 

——

Uma was about to head to Ursula’s with a bag of coins she has been saving under her bed. It’s almost four hours later from she came back to the ship with empty-hands. Her mom probably thinks that she’s slacking off now and Uma knows her mom wouldn’t bear to waiting more than an hour. Uma can picture Ursula wiggling her tentacles furiously in her room easily.

She sighed before tugged the handle of her bag onto her shoulder and walked out from the door.

And she could hardly believe her own eyes.

“Hiya Uma captain! We brought you a gift”

Harry waved his hand from the center of main deck. He leaned on against a barrel, or should rather say a man’s head who’s forced into the barrel from his shoulders to his toes. His face was pale and bruised here and there, have black eyes, and swollen lips.

“Harry…I’m not in the mood like that”

Play at somewhere else. Uma rolled her eyes.

“Oh? Darling this isn’t a toy”

Harry chuckled in amusement and smacked a man’s head lightly. A man bowed his head low, moaned in pain.

“Spare me…please”

Uma tilted her head. She heard this man’s voice at somewhere for a while ago…

“Oh, It was  **you** ”

Her face lit up in delight. Her man found who did her a dishonor.

“Captain, they split where they hid your things”

Jonas holds uma’s sword up to give her a better look of it as walking towards the bottom of steps to offer it to her.

“Also Bonny, Gonzo, other members are collecting some compensation from their hideout now”

Desiree reported smugly.

“Was my guess right after all?”

Gil’s eyes are shining as if it to say “See? I’m genius!”

“Gil, every one of them weren’t nothing more than  **favor seekers** ”

They just tried to get Shere Khan’s favor and silly enough to bring rubies back to him. They didn’t even know that he always request payment with coins and pay by rubies so he could get rid of a nuisance.

Desiree shrugged.

Uma somehow got it. So, she got robbed because they thought Shere Khan would be unwilling to hand her a bag of rubies and they’ll get his favor if they get it back from her?

Her heels knocked wooden step hard.

“What a moron”

Uma murmured. She knew well that some people can’t defend themselves and want to be under someone’s protection. But attempting to get a favor from Shere Khan by done Uma a wrong? Stupidest move ever.

“So, what should we do? Captain”

As you wish, harry grinned expectantly.

“Hmm, what do you think Gil? What should we do”

Uma said innocently as took her sword from offering hand of Jonas.

“Um, I guess I heard that before…wait, I remember!”

After few seconds of losing tension, Gil’s frown turned into a big smile.

“We’ll make them pay with every last drop of their blood!”

Right? Gil turned his head between Uma and Harry back and forth.

Uma shifted her eyes, met Harrys and exchanged a devilish smirk with him.

“Yeah, right”


	8. Have you ever dated someone with an eye patch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma had dated once with someone with an eye patch.

 

You know, he brings up this with amused, unevenly smirk.

“As they gossiping, we’re dating”

And as a girl in teal tube-top today spun around instantly, a natural result, she got a hit in her face with her own high ponytail of box braids matched with her signature colors.

She rubbed few braids away from her face carelessly, her eyes are still open wide in pure shock.

“How, and Why?  _Me and you_?”

“Aye, Uma darling”

“Now it sounds not a joke. Harry”

You better not call me like that as long as there’s someone could hear you.

Uma remarked at her oldest friend as continued drying up the dishes that has been neglected by some co-worker.

There are three goblins–as known as  _“unfortunate souls”_  lost their lives by bets with Ursula—works as free labors and they’re not fit to be waiter because of their dull brains. So the work Uma currently finishing was supposed to be on their angular shoulders but apparently they were stupid enough to forget that they didn’t fulfill their duties and they had no sooner saw the clock says their shift was over today than hurried to their burrow. Before Uma noticed the kitchen was empty and drain basket filled with dishes was dripping.

For this blunder, she’ll make them cover her shift tomorrow.

Anyway, it’s not matter of concern to Uma, what became her bigger concern is.

“They think we committed one step in new label of our relationship. Because we’ve been holding hands anywhere for three days”

Harry chuckled.

A canine tooth showed itself from under the corner of his mouth as his smile shapes a half-moon on his face. As Harry himself aged twelve years old, his yet plump cheeks lifted a black leather eye patch up to the brow. He wrinkled his nose, and puts an eye patch on his left eye again.

“We’ve been holding hands like a lifeline because you might end up break your leg in a fall if we didn’t so”

Uma huffed and pointed his eye patch with her hand slovenly in tired from work.

“Can’t you just put it off from your pretty eye?”

She asked monotonously. Knowing what he would say.

“Whyyy! Isn’t this cool?”

He drawled petulantly.

“I’ll get used to this soon! Put up with me please?”

Harry leaned in Uma as possible as he could from across the table, said in a wheedling voice.

Uma only sighed at Harry’s pouting look.

 

——

What caught a young pirate’s attention was, his dad notorious Captain Hook has been letting his crew wants to teach Harry  _“What great pirates would looks like”_ , such as their honorable captain—dressed elegant in each your own way from head to heel, the hook glitters maliciously every time when he makes an entrance.

“Or like me. Boy”

One of the crew surrounding Harry boasted so. A grubby unshaven face with an eye patch, he proudly makes a display of his empty orbit under the eye patch at Harry.

Harry slightly twitched his lips when a magenta of flesh scar emerged from under ragged leather.

“Ew! It’s gross”

“What? It’s cool! It’s the prize that proves I’m one of bravest pirates ever!”

“Oh your filthy face scared little Harry!”

“Am niver scared! Ye fuil!”

“We can’t tell what you sayin’ boy”

As his face twisting in irritated, old pirates laughing louder around him.

On the wooden barrel, Harry puts elbow on his lap and sulks.

“Ye aw are bowfin”

He murmured. But he also getting interest about “The prize of bravest pirate”. He’s only twelve, he can’t lose his eye yet. Then how about just an eye patch on either of his eyes? It might not so bad…

He glanced up to an eye patch the man wears. It seems fits on this man’s wrinkled smile. It makes a smile yet intimidating easily.

**Maybe** , maybe it would be cool on his face.

Harry thought so.before excuse himself to look for his eye patch.

 

——

If she could be honest to herself, she doesn’t mind that she has to hold her dear idiot’s hand at anywhere they go. If she has not been living on _the kindness-is-thing-softy-do isle_ , or  _the you-would- care-about-them-when-they-would-betray-you isle_.

She already has been laughingstock thanks to Mal, also Harry already was known as weird who always defends  _“Shrimpy”_  from other kids. Though she knows it, she doesn’t want involve him in suffering she had gone through.

But never mind. She have to this. Or else, this idiot would kill himself by this dumbest move he had done in his life.

“I know I had been repeating same thing, but Harry why you gotta do this…”

“Don’t be in hurry Uma! It takes some to get used to look things with an eye”

“No I mean,”

“—Ouch!”

Harry stumbled onto the table that pushing out from _“Hook’s Clock & Curiosity Shop”_.

“Wow, again. Are you okay?”

“Aye. I got hit in my ribs”

“I know. That’s why I’ve been insisting you better give it up”

“…Well, I feel that I just started getting sense of distance”

“No you definitely don’t”

They’re passing through the marketplace afternoon. As they walking with hand in hand securely, one of stall keepers lifted his head from his tangled scarf to them, he gave them a glance and automatically judged neither of them have needs to buy thing from him, about to turn his eyes back to scarf, and do a quick double take at them. Uma feels few eyes on them and knows the reason why. She shot a glare back at those inquiring looks.

“At least, you should let me walk your left or remove eye patch onto your right eye”

Uma rolled her eyes. He puts eye patch on his left eye and holding the hook with his left hand and she can’t watch his left because he grew taller recently.

What this stupid case is? No wonder he bruised his ribs.

She pulled him into her to avoid colliding with people. Harry even bothered to turn his head to see who passed his left. So he’s defenseless at his front, Uma had to pull him again to avoid making a mess from flop onto the table of dried newts.

“ **Ooooohhhh**  how cute you are. Shrimpy!”

A sweet sickening voice called Uma behind. Uma of course knows who.

Mal.

At a moment, Uma found some of herself didn’t want to face that baby lizard when Harry was like this. But the fact she also don’t want run back to Ursula’s when Mal would laugh at her back. So she released Harry’s hand slowly and was about to turn around to the girl who’s purple and sour as grapes. At same time, Harry turned his head right, his hook pointing at Mal firmly.

“Oh, when did you become able to walk without screech who your mom is? Mal”

Uma gave her a forced smile as hearing a snicker came out from her right.

“Uma isn’t it too early to rate her highly…who knows she didn’t come to need someone to make her think she’s better than she actually is?”

Eh? Harry said.

Uma feels a bit of pleasure to seeing Mal unconsciously tensed up her hands. Even if Mal was good enough to hide her emotions under her pretty face, actions says much deeper than words. Fear, tension, anxious, no one can’t get rid them off from their little actions.

“I guess you’re right Harry. Who knows she is just a,“

“—You two are so cute to me…”

Mal interrupted Uma. It caused a smile faded from Uma’s face.

“As I seeing that you clinging with each other!”

What a moving sight, Mal puts her hand on chest in mocking manner.

“Huh? You miss Jay? Yeah bring him. Then I’ll hook him in front of you”

Harry sneered back. He twisted his left hand as if he boring a hole into Jay’s neck.

Mal seems decided to completely ignore Harry’s deride.

“The rumor is true. You guys are dating now. I see”

She raised her voice in high, affected voice. It was eerily cheerful like some pastel princess on broadcast of Auradon.

“Shrimpy needs boyfriend who’s one-eyed so he won’t see how miserable you are”

Mal tilted her head aside as if she’s only wondering.

“When did you become incapable of pretending you aren’t pathetic than you actually are? Shrimpy”

I’m only wondering, about did I totally destroy your identity as a very sorry daughter of your mom.

“Ha, that’s all what you wanted to say to me? You better get ‘Wickedness 101’ with first grades again”

Uma managed to speak sarcastically while she felt her blood started boiling from the deepest of her heart. How dare she state about what her mother seeing Uma as.

Unlike Mal, she’s conscious that her fingernails just started scratching her palm.

She shifted on her feet as looks naturally to place her hand back behind her back. She’s feeling slight pain on her palm through her fingerless glove.

And she almost failed miserably to hide her surprise from barely concealed that her shoulder tensed visibly when she felt a hand slid into hers to rub her fingertips in soothing manner.

Harry.

She adjusted herself looks remained cool. As she caught a glimpse of her right while flipping her hair, Harry’s looks same as her. Puts a his signature grin on his face, still fiddling the hook with his right hand.

After a second, Uma stated clearly as if she’s ruler of the isle.

“You know, Dating never be things on the isle”

Thanks for you coming to only got us wrong, Uma added scornfully.

“If you say cute at us when you think we’re dating, someone needs talk with you”

Mal lingered at her opinion for a while, narrowed her eyes and irises glimmered neon green. But said nothing. Only clicked her tongue once and passed them pompously.

As putting her hand on Harry’s chest to stop him about to chasing Mal with his hook, Uma watching cautiously at Mal’s back fades away.

Uma turned her head at Harry.

“You do look at your left with an eye, don’t you?”

“Since a little while ago”

Harry gave her a mischief grin, and he showed her few trinkets from under his jacket. Those were on one of the tables he stumbled onto.

“Damn you, Harry”

 

—— 

 

Though Harry got able to see things with his an eye, he decided that he doesn’t need an eye patch to be looks cool.

“I realized it annoys me that I need turns my head more than necessary when I’m looking for my hook on the table”

“Then you should have put it on your right eye”

Uma said casually as playing with a trinket connected with one of her braids. it’s shiny as a coin and shaped a star(or starfish? she don’t care as long as it sparkles nicely around her shoulder).

 

Harry tilted his head. 

“But I can’t cuz you always at my right”

Replied matter-of-factly.

Uma takes a time for a while to look into his eyes.

She can’t help laughing.

“I can’t believe what you said Hook”

Her hand reached his head to ruffle his hair.

“…What did i say?” 

Only him was left to confusing himself while accepting loving hand on his head.


	9. Baby crocs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tends to take Uma to get baby crocs back to inlet.

Back and forth, hem of a red balmacaan coat swinging around above few inches from the ground.   
A boy wearing it was walking with rapid strides to the shore. His pace has no hesitation. As if he knows what he do in three days.   
And it’s not so overstate. He exactly knew what he got to do for taking “it” back.

As he reached to the edge of the water, the sight of a girl swimming with a shark caught his eyes immediately.   
The girl holding dorsal fin of her ride tightly with her gloved hands, also she managed to keep her legs wrapping around from back to lower abdomen of shark securely but not so tightly to let the shark wagging his tail.  
They’re surprisingly faster than others. So Harry, a boy in red coat can tell easily that Uma, a girl be at the top with her shark(if Harry remember correctly, she’s Monae) had left other members of Shark Swim Team behind again at a race. No wonder she has been team captain.

“Ahoy! Uma, can we talk?”

Harry called as squatted down to sandy shore. Before few yards from him, Uma was about to let Monae go from her grip.

“Hey Harry. Wait a sec”

Uma flushed little smile at him, and she patted Monae’s back gently.  
The shark splashed water playfully at Uma as if it says “see you later” in teasing manner before swam away from next her calmly.

“What’s wrong?”

After few steps to out of the water, Uma tilted her head at him to wring water out of her braids.

Harry bit his lip at this view. But he didn’t dare to utter that the view of Uma with moisture standing in front of him turned him on. Besides, he didn’t come to admire her beauty this time though he always gets dazed from how beautiful she is when she’s in the water, it’s her nature.

“Well, I need your help about those wee baby crocs, again”

He shifted his foot for switching his mind.

“What? Again!? Harry, have you counted how many times you caused trouble about it?”

Uma said with a bit accusingly.

“It wasn’t my fault this time! Some freshmen freaked them out and they scattered in fright!”  
I made sure to members of club that never forget to feed them, never forget to puts them into crib after walked them.   
So this time wasn’t because of those wee babies had some source of discontents!

Harry retorted with irritated look. Those stupid freshmen wouldn’t ever come again but he’s still mad about their petty revenge for he had scared them at hallway of school last week. Harry doesn’t know how, but they somehow managed to smell what would take hours from Harry out and took it for revenge.  
Harry takes a note of it in his mind.   
He’ll question to them about it after him and Uma completed this mission. So, they would be hang on the top of flagpole upside down for hours until he came back.  
He’s pretty sure that no one would help them, because who would do when entire school saw he dragged them to there?   
No one have a gut of mess with furious Harry Hook.

“Ugh! You made them pay for this?”

“Of course darling, why wouldn’t!”

“Good. But I think it didn’t enough unless I get make up for lose my time from them”

“You’ll get it. I’ll make sure”

As Harry smirked maliciously at her, Uma nodded with agree.

At the same time, other members of swim team finally made their way to goal.   
They reached to where their captain and captain’s right-hand-man.

Some girls immediately huddle together and whispering each other in excitement after a second they noticed Harry was there. Even granddaughters of Mim would titter at handsome pirate boy when he walking through the marketplace.

On the other hand, few boys of this club ducks their head nervously, and exchanges their anxiety looks with each other. One of them has been little crush on his captain, and they all knows there’s no chance when Uma have Harry by her side.  
Uma and Harry aren’t officially dating but who knows they aren’t dating?

Uma turned her head at her team members and raised an eyebrow.

“Finally! You all finished, huh?”

Her tone was sharp, and in annoyed at how it took such a time.

A boy grumbled with narrowed tone.

“You are too faster than us…”

“Were you saying something?”

Uma pretended innocence, gave him a fake smile.

“No, no I mean, um, you are merpeople, so,

“――And what about it? I had been practiced swimming since I was 1 years and 2 months old!” Surely I’m faster than you because I’m skilled.

Uma clicked her tongue.

“I know that you bragged about you had caught a sardine as hunted down it in the water. Don’t whining even if your pride hurts because you realized that you aren’t the top anymore”

The boy looks offended but said nothing.

So Uma shifted her eyes from him to whole members.

“Listen. I got a pressing business, so I got to go with Harry. While I was absent, keep practicing. Especially at turning. That’s the reason you guys can’t keep your pace”  
I hope you will get better when I come back.   
Uma said as she picked her backpack up from the ground near by herself.  
And she walked to the Lost Revenge to change. Harry winked at girls before followed her way.   
The sounds of fangirling bursted at the shore.

 

After Uma in her teal set dresses appeared from the bath room, Harry said.

“We gonna find four baby crocs that about eleven inches sized”

“How cute. How old are they?”

“Donno. They hatched themselves when I didn’t even notice that. Suppose…five months?”

“Damn…sounds so cute”

Uma secretly(not so secretly to harry) loves baby crocs has been raising by Croc Wrestling Club.

They’re usually just munching something they could reach to while being puts into the box has spread cutting clothes.   
But when Uma makes her entrance to there and shows them her face from above the box, they always look at her with tiny round eyes!   
They gets excite and shake themselves, and started climbing on each other to reach to her hand for get patting from her.   
It’s cute that baby crocs accepted her patting on little head as closing eyes peacefully.  
So many of them recognizes Uma as a person who fond of them and they’re safe around her.

“You won’t need to try. If you whistled, they’ll probably come”

Harry joked.

“Oh Harry…Just watch”

Uma replied deadpan.

 

They had found three of baby crocs. Two babies were sleeping at under the eaves of a shack that placed near Hook’s inlet, and another one was walking at wharf confidently.

And seems last one was a precocious.

The baby had decided that he gonna take a break at the slop shop, with a cup of milk. Somehow he managed getting goblins favor and got served milk.  
It took off Uma and Harry’s guard completely.  
Uma shocked her head at this baby chilling on the floor at the slop shop.

“What a efficient one”

Harry looks mixed with confused and amused.

“How did goblins take an order form this one?”

“It’s a deep mystery” will never solved.

Uma mused.

And she kneeled down to right next by croc. Cooed softly.

“Hey, isn’t it a time to back your home? Let me take you to”  
As she talking with singing voice, croc looks getting sleepy from her lovingly patting and feeling of fullness. He wrapped his yet squishy tail around Uma’s pinky finger.

When Harry picked him up with his hands carefully, he’s sleep soundly as if there’s nothing to worry.   
Harry puts baby crocs entire body on his left arm that pulled into his chest and he cradled them together with his right hand. So baby would be comfortable like napping on some driftwood as usual.

“You’ve done a great help, Uma”

Harry whispered while looking at croc in his arms in a careful manner.

“Not a big deal. By the way, this time was funnier than last time”  
Last time, you just thought that release them all to marketplace will be good distraction so you can gather things from street stalls while whole keepers gets panicked.

“And you realized that most of them became missing, you asked me to help get them back to carry box before some descendants of Kaa made a clean sweep of a bunch of them”

“I admit. It was thrilling accident”

“Too risky, not only about release them to stranger world to them, but also the scale of pickpocketing was too large at the time. If you ask me”

“But you love risky business” You remember that I brought you a bracelet that have many pieces of aquamarine perfectly? That’s what I risked myself could have get caught by keepers.

“Hmm, I appreciate about it. But never do that again”

“Aye aye”

 

It is already almost night when they made their way to Hook’s inlet.

Harry made sure that she won’t go anywhere with herself alone before he come back from puts baby croc into his crib.   
Uma rolled her eyes and only gave him a gesture that waving her hand like “Just go”.  
She’s pretty sure that she has capable of walking by only herself at dark night without get into trouble but very well, harry was overprotective to what was his.   
And Uma was his anyway. His oldest friend, his captain.

She sighed from a bit of tired. Then she realized that she had never come back to her swim team.   
Her eyes astronomically flicked a look at the shore but no one stayed of course.   
Ugh. They probably think Uma decided to ditch her activity after had such a fun time with Harry.   
It isn’t incorrect at all, so that added complicated feeling to her mind.

But she would say “yeah I had such a fun time with Harry to finding baby crocs to here and there. So what?” anyway. She doesn’t care.


End file.
